1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sampling device, an electronic instrument, a method, and a program.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, so-called sampling keyboards have existed. A sampling keyboard records people's voices and environmental sounds in a simple manner and can play the recorded sounds if a user depresses the keys of the keyboard. A sampling keyboard either has a built-in microphone or is connected to an external microphone to receive external sound wave data. The sampling keyboard performs A/D (analog-digital) conversion to the external sound wave data that is received and then stores the converted data in an internal memory. The recorded sound wave data are used as a tone of the keyboard and can be sounded or played by depressing the keys of the keyboard.
On one hand, there are expensive sampling keyboards for professionals; while on the other hand, there are inexpensive sampling keyboards that have sampling features for children. This type of inexpensive sampling keyboards is purchased for children that do not have expert knowledge and as gifts. Thus, there is a need to make these features easily accessible to users that do not have prior knowledge regarding sampling features.
The following is a known technology that provides more appropriate guidance regarding how to operate an electronic instrument (technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-331878, for example). The electronic instrument using this conventional technology has a guide member that provides guidance regarding how to operate the electronic instrument, a first guide database that associates a plurality of operations with a first plurality of guides, a second guide database that associates a plurality of operations with a second plurality of guides that are different from the first plurality of guides, and a determining member that determines whether an operation of the user matches the guided operation after the guidance is performed. The guide member provides a guidance found in the first plurality of guides in the first guide database corresponding to the operation performed by the user when the operation performed matches the guided operation. When the operation performed by the user does not match the guided operation, then a guidance found in the second plurality of guides in the second guide database corresponding to the operation performed by the user is provided.
However, conventional sampling keyboards including the conventional technology mentioned above had a problem. Even if a simple instruction is displayed by the keyboard after the switch that starts the sampling feature is pressed, novice users do not know what a sampling feature is to begin with, and thus, it was difficult for such users to intuitively understand what needs to be done after sampling takes place, for example.
As a result, even if conventional sampling keyboards had a sampling feature, the feature was oftentimes not used.